Everchanging
by Oathkeeper24
Summary: Karasuma is set of finding the person who wrote the very long love letter. With only a year to do so he waste no time in his search for this girl. Along the way he may pick up some unlikely friends...Karasuma X Tenma and other pairings later. Karasuma OOC most likely will happen.
1. Moving?

**I've been working on this for a while. I thought since I did some HarimaxTenma and YakumoXHarima pairing I thought I should give a KarasumaXTenma pairing told from Karasuma's POV. This Fanfiction is somewhat of a AU just because Some of the events in the anime dont happened or something different happens. Of course big moments in the anime will happen with some changes made. Just letting you know that there might be a OC add into the story later. just so you know that I've only seen the anime and not much of the manga. So I hope you enjoy this Fanfciton! Please Review!**

It was dark by the time Karasuma reached home. No one there to greet him but his small little turtle, which he really didn't name. He did try to name it but Karasuma was never good at giving to pets name. He took the turtle from the glass tank "Long day for you to?" he asks. The turtle stared at him for a moment "I'll take that as a yes…" he says entering his bedroom. Placing his bag next to his bed, he picks up his guitar and plays. Normally Karasuma would be doing his homework, but today was different. Today he had a lot to think about, he had found a very very very long love letter in his locker. The letter told him everything that this person loved about him. After reading it he found that this person must of wanted to remain nameless because there was no name on it. He would like to know who wrote it but he was to leave for the US the following day. The letter was pretty much begging him to stay, Karasuma stopped playing.

The sound of his turtle hitting the ground broke his train of thought. The turtle had fallen off the bed, Karasuma took a peek off the edge of his bed. His turtle was hiding in its shell, it had landed on its back. After a couple of seconds the turtle peeks his head out seeing if it was clear to come out. Karasuma picks him up "You should be careful next time." He says setting the little turtle down up right on the floor.

Karasuma didn't want to hurt this girl whoever she was. He at least had to meet her and tell her it wouldn't work. But the biggest problem was time, most of his things were already packed. His withdraw papers were filled out and ready to be submitted the next morning. Then a idea came to him "what if I was able to finish this year? I would have enough time to find the person who wrote that letter. But…" Karasuma thought about his parents. They were looking forward to seeing him again, it been a little over a years since he seem them. He missed them as well, but he wouldn't feel right leaving this person without a answer.

Karasuma stood up, setting his Guitar back on his rack. He went to the living room and picked up the phone. He dialed the number to his moms Cell phone and waited…

"_Hello? This is Mrs. Karasuma." _His mom answers in english.

"Mom is Me Oji…you still don't have my house phone number." Karasuma asks remembering that she could be somewhat forgetful person.

"Oh Hello Son! oh you know me I tend to forget things sorry haha." She laughs.

"Mom…there's something I want to ask you…or more like I have something to tell you." Oji says taking to seach for the right words.

"What is it sweatheart? Are you Ok? Did something happen?" Mrs. Karasuma asks in a concerned tone.

"Well…today I got a letter from a girl…" he says but his cut off.

"Oji I'm sorry…did you tell this girl about your leaving?" She asks

"That's the thing…I don't know who she is. The letter was very long and she must of poured her heart out to me. I want to know who she is…So I can at least give her a chance to tell me her feelings in person…Mom can I please stay until the end of the school year?" Oji asks hoping that his mom would understand.

There was a long pause and he could hear his mom saying something to his father. Then his mom got back to the phone "Oji dear…Me and your father need to talk about this…We'll call you back in awhile ok?" she said.

"Ok…talk to you soon…love you." Oji says hanging up the phone. He stood there staring at his phone hoping it would ring soon and get his answer. But he thought this was something that would take a hour or so. Karasuma scooped up his Turtle "I'm going to get something to eat…You want to come?" he asks the turtle. To his surprise the Turtle seem to be nodding "Uhh ok lets go…I guess." He says taking his jacket and wallet.

Karasuma walked through the city with his turtle in his hand looking somewhere to eat. There was a Café to his right that he never been to. With the possibility of leaving forever he thought it was worth a try.

He enters the Café and takes a seat in a table setting the turtle next to him.

"Sir there's no pets allowed in the café." The waitress says walking towards him.

"I know…but he's a turtle." Karasuma says looking at the waitress.

Yakumo was a bit shocked to see the person Tenma loves sitting in the café with a turtle. Normally she would haft to get him to leave with the turtle but she didn't want him to leave. "uhhh ok how can I help you?" she asks.

" I'll have…Curry." He says then looking at the turtle "and a bowl of water for him." Karasuma says bloking the turtle from walking off the egde of the table.

"That will be out in a couple of minutes." Yakumo said rushing out of sight. She quickly pulled out her phone and called Tenma.

"Sis Karasuma is here at the café." Yakumo says.

"_WHAT! I'LL BE THERE IN A FLASH!" _Tenma yells, shortly after Yakumo hears Tenma drop the phone without hanging up. Then a scream followed by a lot of loud crash's, Yakumo assumes that she had fallen down the stairs again.

Yakumo brought karasuma his order and a bowl for the turtle. The thing Yakumo wasn't counting on was how fast Karasuma was eating his dish. That the rate he was eating he would be done before Tenma could get here.

Karasuma then stopped as he heard his phone ring, after clearing his throat of food he answers "Hello?" he asks.

"Oji…me and your father have talked about it and…if you really want to finish the year we wouldn't stop you…Just remember why your staying and please do good in school. Me and your father Love you and be sure to call every once in a while ok." says.

Karasuma smiles a bit "Thanks mom…I'll be sure to do that…I got to go I love you and dad…Talk to you soon." He says hanging up.

Just then someone bursted through the door, it was a girl who Karasuma had seen before. She looked like she just went to Hell and back. A piece of a small branch stuck in her hair, legs a bit bursed, and out of breath. Karasuma was trying to think of where he had seen this girl before.

Tenma rushes over to Yakumo out of sight from Karasuma "Where is he!" she yells shaking her sister.

"Calm down sis! He's sitting at the second table near the corner with a turtle." Yakumo said a bit scare of the current Tenma. Tenma rushed in the café, Yakumo tried to grab the branch in her hair but it was to late.

Tenma felt her heart stop at the sight of Karasuma knowing that this was her last chance to let him know how she felt. _"what do I do! How should I approach this? Hey Karasuma I hear your leaving tomorrow! No that's sound to creepy like I'm stocking him…Come on think dummy!" _Tenma then notices that she was standing in front of Karasuma.

"You got a branch in your hair." Karasuma says in his blank tone.

Tenma shoot a bright red "Oh…I…I ran into a tree and you know…" Tenma couldn't believe that she said that.

Karasuma wasn't sure of what to make of this, but he remembered a name "Miss…Tsukamoto right?" he asks.

Tenma shot even redder _"Oh my god…he knows my name!" _she thought. "Yes that's my name and your Oji Karasuma and Your transferring out of school tomorrow right!" Tenma said but wish she hadn't. _"Oh good going you stupid girl! Now you do sound like a stocker!" _Tenma thoughts were arguing with herself.

"No…I'm staying until the end of the school year now." Karasuma says.

Tenma wasn't believing what she was hearing. Karasuma staying until the end of the year! She still had a chance to tell him! There was more time, more time to let the love develop.

"Oh that's good…I bet you have a lot of friends here you would miss right?" Tenma says calming down a bit.

Karasuma thought about this for a while, he didn't have much friends. At the moment the only friends he had was Nara and Fuyuki. They were fine with him leaving because they would keep contact via email ect. "Yeah…I would miss them…can I take that branch out of your hair?" he asks. He couldn't help but stare at that branch and it was kind of nagging at him.

"Oh yeah of course!" Tenma says blushing red again looking as if she was going to black out. She had forgotten that the branch was even there.

Karasuma stood up and neatly took the small branch out "There...I should go now…It was nice to meet you Miss Tsukamoto." He said picking up his turtle. He starts walking out of the café…

"Karasuma!" Tenma calls.

He turns back, Tenma gives a very nice smile "Ummm I knew we just kind of met…but I'm glad your not going." She said.

Karasuma nods and leaves it at that. He had a lot of thinking to do, find out who this girl was, was going to be a challenge. But then again she might just come out and tell him, but he was convinced that it wasn't going to happen over night. This girl when she finds out he was staying would take you her and try to get to know him. This was going to be hard, Karasuma was never good with girls. Heck he not really good at talking much either. Even with his friends he didn't say much, unless he was asked something.

Just then his phone starts ringing again, karasuma looked and saw it was Nara. "Hello this is Karasuam." He answers.

"Hey Karasum! If you want me and Fuyuki want to gave you a good bye dinner or something like that…so do you have the time for it?" Nara asks.

"I'm not leaving Nara…I asked my parent to let me finish the year and they said I could." Karasuma said reaching his house.

"what! Are you serous? That's awesome! How about we go out anyways! Today just keeps getting better!" Nara says.

"Thanks for the offer Nara but I need to do my homework…how about this weekend?" Karasuma asks putting his turtle back in his glass Tank.

"yeah that sounds good! I'll be sure to let everyone know ok? I'll see you tomorrow Karasuma." Nara says hanging up.

Karasuma sat down putting his backpack near him. He took out his homework and began. But in the back of his mind, the letter repeated itself. He reached in his bag and pulled out the long letter and read the first Paragraph again:

_I know we never really met before…And I know that your leaving tomorrow…Please don't see me as a person who is creepy…it just I…I have these feelings for you…Feeling I cant put into words…hell I cant even write the three simple words. The three words that would sum up everything I'm about to say. By now I hope you know what words I'm talking about. For the longest time I've had these feeling. For the longest time I've wanted to tell you, but I'm to much of a coward to do it…even with you leaving I cant seem to put the words together. I hope you understand how much you mean to me, how much I'm going to miss you…_

Karasuma stops right there, feeling that he had to find this girl. He had the whole year to find out who this girl was…and he wasn't going to waste time.

**END OF PART1**

**To be honest I didnt really like Karasuma when I first saw the anime...thought he was to weird. But it wasnt until I saw the San Gakki OVA that I started liking him. I felt really sorry for him and couldnt help but like him a bit after that. So I hope you enjoy your first tace of this and hope you enjoy this new Fanfic!**


	2. Exchange Student

**ugh sorry it took so long! I've been working on other stories...I guess you could call it a break from school Rumble but now I'm back and I'll be hard at work on this Fanfiction! Who you enjoy! Please Review!**

Karasuma rolled through the school gates feeling somewhat new. People from his class shot looks at him in confusion. It made him wonder because he hadn't really told anyone he was leaving. The day was a good day, the sun was out and the breeze was nice. The kind of day Karasuma would just go for a ride his bike in the hills.

He locked his bike and went to class 2C. Upon reaching the class he found it haft empty, Karasuma made his way to his seat and sat down. After placing his books and pencils out on his desk he looked out the window. He starts thinking about how he was going to find this girl. Nothing in the letter gave him any hints or leads.

"Hey Karasuma!" someone calls

Karasuma turns his head, it was Nara "Hows it going Karasuma? What happened with the move?" he asks.

"So you would rather me move?" Karasuma says in blank tone.

"No No its just you know it was a big deal to your friends." Nara says

"Well there was a change in plans…" Karasuma says turning back to the window. Just then Mr. Tani came in "If everyone would take their seats." He say setting some papers down on the desk.

Tenma sat in front of Karasuma along with Harima to her right.

"All right everyone I would like to introduce are exchange student from The United States. Miss Tatum Hawk." says stepping aside.

Karasuma turned his head to get a glance. A small Blond hair girl stood in front of the class. "If you could tell us about yourself Miss Hawk?"

Tatum steps forward turning cherry red "um…I'm come from the US because of my dad's job. I like to read…and I hope we could get along…" she bows.

Karasuma turns back to looking out the window. Tatum walks to her desk which was right behind Harima, which was right next to him.

The day went on almost like any other day, besides the new edition of Tatum Hawk. Karasuma found it a bit hard to focus on his work. Every time he looks out the window his thoughts went off and didn't come back for a while. Before he knew it lunch had already started and he hadn't learn much at all. But to tell the truth he would learn about it in the homework. The room was haft empty with only Tenma and her group of friends, Harima sleeping , and Tatum reading a book.

Karasuma couldn't help but look a little closer at the book. It was Japanese Dictionary and Tatum was going through pages and whispering the words she found.

Tatum was looking for words that she might need in the coming classes which was History, Art, and Math. Her Japanese wasn't the best; she could only speak simple conversion. She only had about 6 months to learn the language before moving to Yagami. Her dad was in the US Air Force and was stationed here in Yagami. To tell the truth moving to Japan was a dream come true.

She had been a big Fan of Anime, Manga, Vocaloid, and Cosplay. But still adjusting to the new life style was hard. Leaving her friends behind and trying to make new ones.

"Hey Hawk!" someone calls

Tatum fumbles with the book "Y-Yes how can I help?" she says trying not to stumble on her words. Mikoto, Tenma, Eri, and Akira walk towards her desk.

"Me and the girls here just wanted to ask you if you want to have lunch with us." Mikoto asks.

"Yes I would love to!" Tatum eyes lit up.

Meanwhile Tenma was more focus on Karasuma a couple feet away. She tried her best not to be obvious about it but she wasn't doing a good job.

"You're so Obvious Tenma you might as well being saying it aloud." Eri laughs.

Tenma shot a cherry red, similar to what Tatum was when she introduces herself. "Let's go! I'm hungry!" Tenma says pulling Eri away.

"Tenma! Let me go!" Eri yells as she is pulled out of the classroom.

"Uhhh what was that about?" Tatum asks.

"Don't worry you'll figure it out soon enough." Akira says.

"Come on Hawk lets go get some food." Mikoto says taking tatums hand pulls her out of her seat.

Just then Harima woke up "What the hell? Where did everyone go?" he says looking at almost empty room. He saw Karasuma "Hey you Kara –something what time is it?" he asks still haft asleep.

Karasuma turns his head, thinking if he should say anything. He decides what harm can it do "its lunch time…" he says

"Oh…Thanks" Harima says putting his head back down and going back to sleep.

Karasuma wondered how the heck Harima got into this class. Nara had said something about him forcing his way into the teacher's room and demanding his moving into 2C. But Karasuma knew that there was most likely more to the story, it's just Karasuma wasn't stupid enough to ask Harima about it.

Meanwhile

"Hawk how much to you weighs?" Eri asks looking at Tatum.

They catches Tatum off guard "uhhh…97 pounds since I last checked." She says.

All their mouths drop "You're kidding right? How do you do it? I've wish I weighed as much as you!" Tenma says.

Tatum was a very slim girl; she did her best to maintain weight. Her parent thought she was taking it a bit too far. But she couldn't really do anything about it, even when she ate a lot it seems to go nowhere. "Well I don't really know…I just don't gain weight." Tatum says turning red.

"Ugh I'm so jealous! As of now me and you are Rival! US vs Japan!" Tenma yells holding up her fist with some fire in her eyes.

Tatum was feeling very awkward "I-I-I don't want a Rival!" she says putting her hands up.

"So whatever you do I can do better!" Tenma says shaking her fist. Tenma had no ill will for Tatum it was just for the fun. She never had a rival so this was a perfect chance to have one. Tatum and Tenma were about the same height it just Tatum was about 20 pounds lighter then Tenma.

"I got my money on Tatum." Akira says

"Me to." Eri also says.

"What! You got to be kidding me! What kind of friends are you?" Tenma says in disbelief

The group of girls laugh except Tatum who doesn't really understand what's going on. But it was kind of fun to know that she was making a group of friends.

Later that day after school.

Karasuma walks out to his bike and but he stopped just before going around the corner. He saw Harima knockout Tennoji with one good punch.

"That's for laughing at my masterpiece! If there's one thing I hate its criticism!" Harima says kicking at Tennoji's lifeless body.

Karasuma decided to take the long way around to his bike.

"Damn it! I got to stop fighting! If I hadn't accept that challenge Tenma would be in my arms right now!" Harima says.

Karasuma stops at the words coming out of Harima's mouth. He would never figure that Harima like someone like Tenma. But he knew that was none of his business and he could possibly die for overhearing that bit of information.

"Hey you!" Harima yells seeing Karasuma.

Karasuma stops dead in his tracks "Crap…" he says under his breath. He turns to Harima and prepares to defend himself if needed. Harima had his fist curled as he stomps towards Karasuma.

"Do you hear anyone that! Come speak!" Harima yells grabbing him and picking him up off the ground.

Karasuma locked eyes with Harima "I heard everything…" he said. Karasuma didn't fear Harima and knew that he could fair against him in a fight… just enough for him to get away.

"You must have some kind of deathwish!" Harima yells shaking him up.

"It's none of my business Harima…Now let me go." Karasuma said in a more firm tone.

Harima cracks a smile "You got guts Kid…Get the hell out of here! If I ever hear that you let my secret out, let's just say you're going to be missing all your teeth." He says letting him go.

"My name is Karasuma Oji…I'm not some kid." Karasuma says walking away.

Harima thinks twice about letting him go so easily but he knew that it wouldn't be right. Karasuma was a bit on the odd side and for all Harima knew Karasuma was crazy. Harima decides to let it go besides he was trying to change his current life style. Beating someone up wouldn't be a good start to his new life as a good student to impress tenma.

"Karasuma huh…" Harima says looking back a Tennoji who was coming back to his sense. "Oh good your wake…I have a little anger to let out so lets get to it!" Harima says holding up his fist.

Tennoji charges at him and they begin fighting again.

Karasuma finally made it to his bike in one piece. He unlock his bike and rides home.

Upon reaching his home, Karasuma pick up his turtle and goes to his room. First thing was to get his Homework done. It didn't take long and Karasuma found the love letter in his hands again. Looking through in again for any type of clue.

But the search came up short again "Hard to believe that someone wrote this whole thing…" he says looking at the turtle who was nodding. It starts eating a piece of paper that was part of his homework, but he was eating too slow so it wasn't a big deal yet.

Karasuma looked at the letter again and see the bold letters that kept him here. When he first read it, it was kind of creepy. But it just showed how much this girl love him it said:

"_All I could say is….PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T GO! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'LL DO IF YOU GO! I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO GO ON WITHOUT HEARING YOUR ANSWER!"_

**END OF PART 2**

**This doesn't matter but Tenma weighs 94 pounds in the anime. Shes a small girl! But for this story sake Tenma now weighs 110 pounds haha. Hope you enjoyed and I'll update this in later today or the following day. Please review!**


	3. From Humble Beginnings

**Hello again! Sorry again for taking so long to update this. I havent given up on it...not by a long shot haha. Its just this story is very hard to write. Well for me at least. When I write this i need lots of time which is hard to come by recently. Just been really busy is all. Hopefully I have more time to do this haha. Well Enjoy and review!**

Karasuma stares out of window from class 2C. His thoughts would vary from time to time but his recent focus has been on this Love Letter. It's been a little over a month since school started and Karasuma had made close to no progress in finding this girl. Besides this, things around him seem to be changing. Nara one of his friends was starting to hangout more with Yoshidayama and Nishimoto. It didn't bug Karasuma too much; he didn't talk to Nara much anyways. So at the moment he wasn't talking to anyone which was ok with him. He liked the solitude; it gave him time to think.

"Let go again! I demand a rematch!" The sound of Tenma's voice broke the silences. It caused Karasuma to turn his head to see what was going on.

On Tenma's desk sat a old looking chess broad. "uhhh Ok…" Tatum says resetting the broad.

"You got to be kidding me Tenma that's the third game in a row! Give it a rest!" Eri says walking over to Tenma's desk.

"I can't give up now! I almost beat her last game!" Tenma says moving the first piece and starting the timer.

"Where did you girls get that chess broad anyways?" Mikoto asked joining in the conversation.

"Oh I found it in the closet in the back of the class." Tenma says pointing to the closet. Tatum moves her pieces turns the time back on Tenma. The timer was set for five minutes each.

Karasuma decides to get up and go for a walk. Tenma's eyes are glued onto him _"I wonder where Karasuma going?" _Tenma thought.

Tatum sat in silence as Tenma stared at Karasuma as he left the classroom. Mikoto snapped her fingers at Tenma "Hey love bird it's your move! Your losing time!" she said.

Tenma snapped out of it "Oh Right! I'll beat you this time!" she yells throwing her fist into the air.

Karasuma walks down the halls and stops at a window. He takes a deep breath and looks out the open window. "Hey Karasuma what's up?" someone says behind him.

He turns to see a Karen "I'm doing fine…" is all he says. Karasuma didn't know Karen very well, just that they were in the same class.

"I heard you were moving at the start of the year. So what happened?" Karen asks moving to Karasuma side.

Karasuma thinks for a moment on what to say. "My parent thought it would be better to finish the year out before leaving." He says looking out the window again. He wasn't going to tell her about the love letter.

"Well I sure everyone is glad that you didn't go yet. I'll see you later Karasuma." Karen said. She left him alone and went into one of the empty classrooms. Karasuma was a bit confused on why Karen went into an empty classroom but didn't think about it too much. He still didn't understand how people knew about his move. At the moment it seem like everyone in the school knew.

But then he heard something that causes him to look over at the classroom Karen just went into. Karen was singing, Karasuma looked around and saw no one else was around. He decides to have a little peek _"is she really singing?" _ Karasuma thought stopping at the classroom door. He opens the door a crack and sees that Karen is alone.

She stops and looks over at Karasuma "you could come in if you want Karasuma." She says.

Karasuma opens the door and walks in "You have a nice voice…" he says.

Karen blushes a bit "Thank you…not very many people have heard it before. I found that no one comes on this side of school. So I thought it would be a good place to practice." She says sitting down.

Karasuma sits down as well "What do you plan to do with that voice?" he asks.

"Well…I've always dreamed of starting a rock band and going on tours around the world. I was hoping to get it going this year…But as you can see…I'm the only one here…Welcome to the Rock Band Club haha." Karen laughs rubbing the back of her head.

Karasuma was surprise the school had a rock band club. But it now made sense why he never heard about it. "You're the only member?" he asks.

"Yup…I started the club a little after school started. But as you can see no one has come…" Karen had a smile on. But Karasuma knew that she was hurting on the inside. He didn't like seeing anyone in despair.

"Where do I sign up?" Karasuma asked in his normal blank tone.

Karens face lit up "What! Really! You want to join?" she asked excitedly.

Karasuma nods his head. He had always wanted to join a band. Putting his guitar skills to use would be fun. Plus this could be another way to find that girl who wrote the letter.

Karen hands him a paper and pen "Just fill this out and you're a part of the Rock Band Club!" she says looking very happy. Karasuma takes the paper and fills it out "what do you play Karasuma? Do you play anything?" she asked.

"I play the guitar…" he says not taking his eyes off the paper.

Karen cheers "Now we need to find a drummer and bassist! After that we'll have a band!" She says jumping up and down.

Karasuma thought Karen was a nice girl and would make a very good friend. He could tell that they were going to get to know each other very well. He finishes the paper and hands it to Karen "I'll bring my Guitar tomorrow." He says.

Karen takes the paper "I so glad that you decided to join Karasuma! This brings us one step closer to making the big time!" she says as the bell rings. They both head back to class.

By now Tenma and Tatum were both face down on their desk. The chess broad still out with a game haft finished. On Tatum timer it said:00:00 and on Tenma's 00:08

"Well it looks like another tie…Tenma won four games and Tatum won four games. I still have my money on Tatum." Mikoto laughs.

"I've change my mind. I think Tenma will win whatever they do next. So my money is on Tenma." Eri says with a smile.

"How about we have them race next time we have Gym class." Akira says with a sly smile. She was the one who put the chess set in the closet. She was also the one organizing the matches Tenma and Tatum had. This was done without either of them knowing it.

Both Mikoto and Eri smile "That sounds like a good idea…"

Later that day

Karasuma was about to leave when a thought came to him. There were after school activities today and he wondered if Karen was still there. He decides to have a look and see if she was in the empty classroom. He made his way back to the main building and up to the fourth floor. Sure enough he could hear singing coming from down the hall. He reaches the classroom and opens the door; Karen was caught off guard "Karasuma! I didn't think you would come until tomorrow." She said.

"Well…I'm a club member now…So I should be here." Karasuma says taking a seat.

"I guess you're right. What do you want to do today?" Karen asks walking towards him. She takes a seat across from him.

"How do you plan on getting more members?" he asked.

Karen is a bit surprised at the question "Well…I don't know…I guess I didn't really think about that. What do you think we should do?" she asks.

Karasuma thinks for a while and couldn't come up with anything. He didn't know anything about clubs; this was the first one he's ever been a part of.

Karen then stood up "What about we play a song during lunch! With you playing guitar we could write a ballet." She said.

Karasuma was a bit thrown by Karens plan but was up for it. But he nods in an approval and starts thinking about the tunes he knows on his guitar. Karen sings him a couple of songs that she wrote so that Karasuma could start thinking of ways to play.

Later that night

Karasuma opens his front door to his house and walks in. He picks up his turtle and heads for his room. He quickly did his homework and grabbed his guitar. To tell the truth Karasuma was very excited about starting a band. The thought of playing for hundreds or even thousands of people made him smile. He had been playing guitar for coming up eight years. His dad was the one who bought him the guitar. Karasuma would play for hours as a young kid.

His thoughts then fell back on the girl who wrote the love letter. _"I wonder if she likes guys in bands. Well I guess will find out soon enough."_ He thought. Karasuma had a copy of Karens lyrics, he started playing some tunes that would fit with the songs. He does this for a couple of hours and finally picks a tune to show to Karen the following day. Before going to sleep Karasuma reaches under his bed and puts out the love letter. He looks it over again and finds the section he's looking for:

"…_.I think your so cool Karasuma…Too cool for me anyways. I just enjoy seeing you every day that I'm alive! I wish that you would talk to me. But I know that you have more important things to worry about. I feel so stupid that I haven't said a word to you yet. But every time I get near you…My heart starts racing…I can't think…I forget where I am. No one has ever done that do me…no one but you."_

END OF PART 3

**This how I like to think the band started haha! hope you enjoyed and I update any soon as possible! Please Review!**


	4. Turtle Head

**Hello again! sorry for typos and other errors I may have missed. So here you go! Enjoy and Review!**

People couldn't help but notice the high school student walking down the street with a turtle on his head. Karasuma had his guitar over his back as he walks through the morning weekend traffic. The turtle seem to really be enjoying it self as it kept its head out the whole walk. The weather was clear blue skies with a light breeze that made it perfect. He makes it to the park were Karen was supposed to be. Just the other day Karen had said she wanted to sing in the public park near her house. Karasuma was a bit excide about this because working with Karen they came up with a couple good songs. He stops at the center of the park, not much people were there yet. According to Karen this park was a very high traffic park. She thought it would be good practice to sing for random people. Karasuma sits down on the bench and takes out his guitar and begins to tune it.

Meanwhile

Tatum woke up to the sound of her alarm clock at 7am on a Saturday. She searches her head and grabs her phone on the desk next to her bed. There was a text message from Tenma:

"_Hey Tatum me and the girls want to know if have lunch with us at the café at 12pm? Not showing up will result in a loss for the US! XD"_

Tatum thought for a second and check her planner. She had nothing on the planner so she said she would be there. She still had a hard time understanding the forced ravilary between himself and Tenma. It soon dawned on her that this was only for fun and hate didn't hate her. At the moment Tatum really just wanted to sleep in, but she tried to maintain a hard work drive. She would get up and get herself ready for the day. After she would make her breakfast and clean the house. If she wasn't doing something she would be practicing her Japanese seeing that it was still rough. But thanks to her new group of friend it was coming along a bit easier now. She really likes talking to Eri because she knew English very well. Since she was the daughter of a very rich man she had to make some appearances in the United States. Eri would help her every now and then with the language.

Before coming out to Yagami Tatum was living in the state of Arizona. Her father is in the United States Air Force and he was stationed in the city of Tucson at the airbase. There were very few places hotter than the deserts of Arizona. But he was resigned overseas here in Japan. Her father thought Yagami would be the best choice to send her to school.

Tatum was more than happy to move to Japan. Seeing that she loves Anime, Manga, Cosplay, and Vocaloid. Her room was filled with posters of several different Anime's like: K-on, Chobits, Gundam 00,ect. Overall she was a really big nerd for these kinds of things. Today she would be wearing normal jeans with a Vocaloid T-shirt of Hatsune Miku. She left her room and went into living room where she was greeted by her Cat Lacus. Living on her own did make her feel lonely so her dad got her a cat. It really did help because Tatum only saw her dad once a month now.

Back with Karasuma

The traffic through the park was really starting to pick up. "Mommy why does that man have a turtle on his head?" a little girl asks walking by.

"Honey that's a hat." Her mother says.

"No look it's moving!" The girl walks up to Karasuma. "Why do you have turtle on your head?" she asks with a curious looks on her face.

"He's my friend." Karasuma cracks a smile. He takes the turtle off his head and holds it out "You want to hold him?" he asks. The turtle stares at the little girl nodding its head up and down happily.

The girls face lit up "Yes!" she cheers

But her mom takes her hand "I'm sorry for my daughter rudeness." She says with a small bow.

Karasuma puts the turtle back on his head "It's Ok…" he says as they start walking away.

"I'll come see you later!" The girl says waving good bye to Karasuma.

Karasuma smiles and waves back. It was almost ten in the morning and Karen still hadn't shown up. So at that moment he just started playing his guitar. He thought since he was just sitting there he could practice. They had planned to do three songs for the public and they've work every day after school for a week. After a couple of minutes a crowd of people stopped to watch Karasuma play. It made him a bit nervous but he played on. Shortly after someone walks up and throws money into the guitar case. At first it confused him but soon enough everyone was throwing money into the case. It causes his eyes to widen at the mount some people were throwing in.

One girl around his age walks up and tosses in a couple bucks. But she stops and notices that she's seen him somewhere. "Nice playing there." She smiles.

Karasuma stops playing and looks at the girl. "Thanks…" he says. The girl had long brown hair with the eyes to match. Karasuma had a feeling that he had seen her somewhere before.

"Oh sorry how rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Megumi Sagano and if it isn't too much to ask do you go to Yagami High?" she asks.

Karasuma nods his head "My name is Karasuma Oji…I'm in Class 2C." he said.

"No way! We're classmates!" Megumi cheers.

Just then Karen came running up "I'm sorry Karasuma! I had to take care of something before coming here." She says out of breath.

"Karen? What bring you out here?" Megumi asks.

Karen looks up a Megumi "Oh hey Megumi! Me and Karasuma were planning to put on a show for the people in the park." She says. Her eyes fall on the pile of money sitting in Karasuma's guitar case. "Wow where did all that money come from?" she asks.

Karasuma shrugs his shoulders "People just threw money in it." He says.

"Well I wish I could stick around but I haft to go. Good luck and see you guys at school." Megumi says waving good bye.

Karen turns to Karasuma "Well are you ready to put on a show?" she ask with a small blush. She was nervous because this would be the first time she would sing in public.

Karasuma nods "Ready when you are." He said. The turtle seem to agree with him as well.

Karen faces a group of people who seem to be staring at Karasuma because of the turtle on his head. She clears her voice then all eyes shift on her, Karasuma begins to play the intro to the song. _"Just like we practice!" _she thought. The first verse came up and Karen began to sing…

Elsewhere

Tatum walk down the street feeling a bit lost. She had her makeshift map that she made before the first day of school. It was a map that she drew with little reminders of landmarks in the area so she wouldn't get lost. So far it was working and she had some idea where she was. She had her full attention on the map as she kept walking. Then all of sudden she heard a horn from a car to her right coming at her. Tatum look up and saw that she was going to be hit. Then someone tackle her off the street, she hit the ground hard. It took her a second to really process what just happened.

"What the hell wrong with you! You trying to get yourself killed or something?" a very angry voice yells. Tatum couldn't say anything because her small body was being crushed.

The person got off her "Your lucky I was right there." He said.

Tatum turns to face him "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" she says bowing repeatedly. She looked at him and realized that they were in the same class. "Your Harima right?" she asked.

Harima dust off his jacket "Yeah what's it to you?" he asked in straight front tone.

"Nothing it just were in the same class is all…Thank you for saving me. If there's any way to repay you just ask. Good bye." Tatum says before running off.

Harima picked up his manga book he just bought "Why couldn't that have been Tenma…" he mutters as he continues down the street.

Karasuma and Karen finish the song and everyone clapped. Karen bow to the crowd "Thank you everyone! That's all we have for today!" she says. Karasuma guitar case was full of money that his guitar would not fit in there. "Good job Karasuma now all we need is a band!" Karen said turning to nods closing the box of money "What are we going to do with all that money?" Karen asked.

After thinking for a second Karasuma offers her the guitar case "Take it…its for the club." He said.

Karen takes the case "I promise to only spend it for the good of the club! Thanks for coming out again Karasuma I'll see you Monday!" she say. She takes her leave and heads home.

Karasuma stands there for a moment before beginning to walk back home. "Hey wait up! I told you he would still be here!" some calls behind him. He turns to see the little girl from before she stops infront of him "I told you I'd be back!" she says.

Karasuma takes the turtle off his head and holds it out "You still want to hold him?" he asks.

The girls face lit up just as before "Yes!"

END OF PART 4

**No letter on this chapter but it will be on the next one.**

**A/N: Let me make this clear. The only reason my OC is in this story is because I hadn't put a OC in a school rumble story before. Plus it gave me more to write on. Because as you know there is very little info on Karasuma. Like what he does on his free time and crap like that haha. The most we get out of Karasuma is in most of Season Two and The San Gakki OVA. So overall this is what I think he did when he wasn't on screen with Tenma and Harima haha.**

**Next Chapter is going to be based off of Eps. 6! going to have fun with that chapter haha!**


End file.
